


Ellipses

by DarkPoisonousLove



Series: Dance of Devotion [2]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Companion Piece, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domme AU, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Missing Scene, POV Multiple, Sexual Content, Smut, Sort Of, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Ellipses mark missing words and there is a lot that Griffin and Valtor only dare say through actions. Here are some moments that didn’t find their way in “A Home You Never Knew How to Have” but are still important to the development of their relationship when most of it shies away from the spotlight words can put on one’s feelings.
Relationships: Griffin/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)
Series: Dance of Devotion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800337
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the companion fic to "A Home You Never Knew How to Have". Again, please read the tags if you haven't. I will update them with every chapter and at notes at the beginning of the chapter to let you know what exactly it will contain.
> 
> This chapter only has some vague-ish mentions of their first time that are hardly explicit. It is set during the time skipped in chapter two of the main story and is the morning after they first had sex. Griffin's PoV (like most of these will be but there will be some from Valtor's PoV as well.)

The shy ray of sunshine that caressed her face still blinded her when she opened her eyes right amidst the stream of light coming from the blinds they’d forgotten to close in their fascination with each other.

Griffin had to blink away the confusion of waking up so behind on the sunrise when she was usually one to beat it. Especially in winter when the days were shorter and the darkness of the night refused to release the sky for a few extra hours that were normally more than enough for her to be up and running by the time the sun showed up. She couldn’t even remember when was the last time she’d overslept.

That was no surprise, however, considering the warmth at her side was already feeling far more familiar than she’d expect it to after so many mornings in the cold of her loneliness. She hadn’t woken up to another person’s presence in about three years, eight months and fourteen days. Not that she was trying to count them but the negative experiences usually refused to leave your being and haunted you for ages like you’d made them ghosts when you’d dared move on past them. And that was exactly the part that had her teeth grinding when she hadn’t moved on and was still chewing on the same bitterness. She hadn’t found anyone to warm up her heart as well as her bed and had only settled for a few one-night stands here and there–all of them with women since she couldn’t handle another rejection from a man even though they stung all the same as she was good for no one–when she’d needed to feel on her skin touch that hadn’t been her own.

She hadn’t even dared hope she could ever find someone to fill her soul as well. She still didn’t. It felt like asking for too much when all her pleas had ever done had been make her weak as they went ignored and broke down more of her faith in the universe. She’d stopped hoping and tried appreciating what she had. And currently, that was a beautiful man lying next to her.

All she needed to do was turn her head and she was met with Valtor’s peaceful expression that had her heart stop while he slept calmly on. His arm wasn’t around her middle anymore like it’d been before they’d drifted off but there was no doubt in her mind whether he wanted her right where she was. She trusted him to want her there just as much as he trusted her to let her near. And that was a lot considering he could barely find the inclination to share anything about his past with her even when she’d talked about hers for hours, though her provided information had been selected as well and she might have overwhelmed him with stories about the twins and random trivia about her interests while leaving many questions about other aspects of her background. All he’d given had been that he’d grown up in the foster system before working his ass off to pay his college tuition and make his way to a better standard of life. That and his grateful kisses.

It hadn’t been just relief thanks to the support she’d shown him in his emotional turmoil. He’d held her face in his hands as if it fit in them like they’d been meant for each other and his lips had moved against hers in a way that had been passionate yet still involved as every second of their kisses she’d believed he’d been so wrapped up in her being and not in the heat of a body pressed against his. He’d touched eagerly but slowly enough for his fingers to explore her responsiveness and for her senses to tell him how to fill them with himself. He’d made her shake. He’d made her scream his name. And he’d made her unable to even when she’d wanted, her panting nowhere near soft when she’d trusted her need to breathe him in wouldn’t push him away.

He was still asleep next to her, facing her, and she couldn’t tell whether she hadn’t felt him move all night because she’d been far more absorbed in sleep than the light sleeper she usually was or because he hadn’t moved at all. All the certainty she had currently was going into her unwavering desire to run her fingers over his cheek, his mouth, his eyelids–maybe even through his long blond hair that was shining like gold in the sun–and she had to fist her hands in the sheets to keep from waking him on accident.

She’d already woken him up a couple of times on the weekends when she’d found out half past nine, half past ten and even eleven o’clock were all earlier than he got up even though he’d tried to pretend she hadn’t just killed his dreams, whether for her sake or for his own remaining unclear. And despite the fact that his enthusiasm over their conversations–and the meetings they’d arranged–had rang in his laughter and the countless times they’d both speak simultaneously in their impatience to share their thoughts, he needed his sleep when even she had carried on far later in the morning than she usually did. She could use some time to cook breakfast and stop grinning like a hormonal teenager that had just scored her first ten. Valtor was much more than that in her eyes.

It was hard to pry herself from the sheets that had been the domain of their connection all evening and into the night. Especially when she had to stuff herself back into her rusty red dress now that her muscles had soaked up his caresses to have any stiffness peeled away from them and her soul was reaching out to him to touch him like he’d done with every inch of her being. It was his fingerprints she was afraid of scrubbing off her skin when they would never leave her memory.

She could take Valtor’s shirt for the time being–or just stay naked for that matter–but she didn’t want to risk claiming something he wouldn’t give her or wasn’t ready to–and she was sure someone would have the perfect view from the windows–especially when she was already on her way to intrude in his kitchen. Though, that she was hopeful he’d forgive once he felt all the warmth she’d prepared the food with. If she could pick what to make.

His food had always been rich in proteins–well, save for those pizzas they’d shared–and rich in flavors and his refrigerator seemed to follow the same principle once she actually opened it as it would be the best guide in her situation. She wouldn’t risk going to a store–especially when she didn’t know where to find one around his apartment building–and take the chance to make him think she’d left if he were to wake up while she was gone. And besides, he knew what he liked best.

It took a bit of–as quiet as possible–rummaging through his cupboards to find a pan for the omelets she’d decided on that had her stumble upon not only some fresh mushrooms but also fresh spinach that would both go well with her plan for breakfast. Or was it brunch at that point?

The food was on the stove under her watchful eye when the memories of his–frankly, disturbing enough to compete with Zarathustra’s–coffee habits flooded through the sizzling of the oil and the smell of fried eggs. He’d had coffee with his lunch or even in the late afternoon almost every time so it was a logical deduction to make him some now. At least it was still a somewhat normal hour for coffee.

She’d seen a packet of coffee beans in one of the cupboards she’d gone through but, luckily, she found already ground coffee that was ready for brewing. There was more than enough for two cups of strong coffee as it wasn’t her favorite drink but she would gladly join him in that, too–provided she could hunt down some sugar to tame the taste of hers with–on their special morning. It was special at least to her when the chasm laying beyond the edge of her memory had swallowed the last time she’d slept out of her bed and into the arms of another. And not just the arms either as his eyes had shined like stars with reverence and his mouth had held her name like it’d been sacred knowledge. Or it’d just been so long since she’d last received affection that she’d forgotten how to guard her mind from the delusions that tended to attack it at moments of vulnerability when her walls were down to let some potential happiness in.

Now multitasking could be called a specialty of hers as she’d found out how much more efficient she was when she’d mastered it but this time the omelets suffered from her overconfidence in herself. And she almost managed to let the coffee spill all over the stove, too. It was just her thoughts of Valtor and their evening that weren’t affected when she had devoted all her focus to them but, in the end, she had breakfast and coffee on the table with just a tint of burnt eggs tainting the smell coming from the kitchen.

She’d assumed that would be alluring enough to draw Valtor out of his sleep but it didn’t happen, which posed a problem. She wasn’t sure how to wake him without startling him and she settled on letting him do it on his own. She could spend a bit more time just appreciating the sight and the feel of his sleepy softness next to her as she lay back down, still in her dress.

The movement of the mattress had him stir but instead of waking, he just snaked an arm around her and drew her to him once again, nearly startling a squeak out of her that she quickly forced to morph into a gasp. It was a miracle how the fabric of her dress under his skin didn’t nudge him to wakefulness but if anything, it was a sign his rest wasn’t to be interrupted yet and she was far too comfortable in his embrace for even the beginning of a protest to form in her head. Even when her shoulder started tingling from the awkward angle under which she was pressing it into the bed.

The longer she felt the weight of his arm on top of her, the stronger the temptation to feel his skin as well became, their touching–almost tangled–legs not counting, and she gave in. She ran her fingers over his arm firmly enough to make sure she wouldn’t tickle him awake. And to indulge the craving to feel him that refused to be satisfied with less.

It refused to be satisfied with that either and she found herself drawing illogical patterns over his relaxed yet shapely muscles. She knew he had a home fitness–though, she hadn’t seen it since the tour of the apartment hadn’t been her priority when he’d carried her straight to the bedroom and running her hands and lips over his chiseled body had been all she’d cared about–where he turned his frustrations with life into strength and now was a perfectly good time to appreciate that some more than she’d managed to do when he’d been between her legs and she’d been grasping at the sheets as he’d been driving her towards orgasm.

His chest moved in response to her caresses pressing itself into them but it took him a couple more minutes to finally join her when her fingers were stroking over his cheek and he caught her hand so suddenly she could have screamed if her lungs could draw in air as he kissed her palm.

“Good morning,” Valtor murmured, his voice just barely carrying the ghost of sleep in it that got lost in the hum he gave as he placed another kiss on her skin. And then another. One more and her brain would shut down much like her closing eyes with no words capable of escaping it and all that was left was the fluttering of her heart when his lips pressed against her skin gentle like butterfly wings.

“Good morning to you, too,” she said languidly when that was all she was capable of as he relocated his hand from the top of her own into her hair tangling it in the strands and tugging lightly on them in tact with his caresses. “There’s breakfast somewhere between semi-warm and cold on the table,” she managed to get out–purr, it was more of a purr, really, when his fingers felt even more magical in her hair than they’d felt inside her and her mind was spiraling down to the morning erection he probably had–as she grasped at the thought of her trials with cooking that meal. She wouldn’t see it get wasted. He would have his chance to eat her out later as something told her his appetite for that was harder to sate even if he had to be starving by now after the evening they’d had.

“Ah, sorry about that,” Valtor said, his hand cupping her cheek now and even though his thumb stroking over it was distracting too, the words finally registered in her mind once his fingers weren’t in her hair. “I might have been awake the past, let’s say, ten minutes but wanted to stay in bed with you a little longer,” he offered half-apologetically as if he’d felt her excitement to share her cooking with him rushing through the veins into which he’d pressed his kisses.

Griffin ran her thumb over his lips repeatedly trying to come up with a reason not to kiss him but all she could think of was that that had a big chance of delaying breakfast even more, yet that didn’t seem undesirable at all anymore. “I didn’t want to wake you and that’s the shenanigans I get as thanks,” she said, sure her wording wouldn’t let him think he’d done anything wrong. He’d almost had a meltdown over ordereing for her even as she’d been visibly overwhelmed by the choices when he’d treated her to lunch on Christmas since she’d been expected at her annual gathering with the twins and her mom that same evening. She didn’t want to see him go through that again. “I can’t help but wonder how the scent didn’t tempt you,” she joked even if she did have expectations of him being left in awe by her culinary skills.

“Better things to taste right here,” Valtor was quick to offer before he closed his lips around the tip of her thumb.

Griffin chuckled at his antics and it wasn’t even despite herself like it had been with some of her–other?–boyfriends, especially in high school. She’d always considered her humor a bit more refined even if it was on the more biting side–and there she was, taking after his tendency for puns–but a clichéd joke could still get her if it had sincere yet aware delivery. And Valtor pulled that off seamlessly with his mischievous demeanor. It made him seem younger and more carefree than she knew he was and the sight stopped her breath, not to mention the critical part of her brain.

“Come on, you sleeping menace,” she teased before withdrawing her thumb as she leaned in to kiss him, using the opportunity he gave her to let her tongue inside his mouth and taste him, sharing a moan with him that felt like one whole instead of two distinct parts.

It seemed that the vocalness had not been enough for him as he took his chance to speak the moment they parted. “All my beauty was exposed for your appreciation and that’s how you repay me for the generosity?” he asked, trying to lure her into another kiss as her “apology” but she wouldn’t have any of it when he’d been supposed to surrender his remarks to the previous one.

“I knew you were awake.” The shift in his breathing had been a dead giveaway when she’d familiarized herself with his breathing patterns, with the frantic and disorderly ones when their chests had been pushed together on their way to the edge of pleasure and with the calm and peaceful ones when he’d been pressed into her back and cuddling her. “I just thought I could do some more appreciating,” she said and if that hadn’t been enough to convince him, the kiss she pressed to his cheek seemed to do the trick when he met it with pure awe. So much so that it poked at her heart when she could tell it was the marvel of a first experience. Well, second if she counted the one she’d given him after their first dinner.

There was that selfish impulse that made her heart tingle–almost like her shoulder when she’d put too much pressure on it but in a more pleasant way which probably had to be alarming but she only cared about what it could be, about what they could be–at the knowledge she was a first of his in a way and got to claim that look in his eyes as her own. There was also the compassionate part of her, though, that wanted to give him all the opportunities to have that look in his eyes when no one had cared enough to figure out what it would be like if he were to give it to them. No one had cared enough to give him the affection that sparked that adoration and wonder in his eyes. And that was a mistake of the universe that needed to be fixed in hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter only has some vague-ish mentions of their experiment in ch 3 of "A Home You Never Knew How to Have" that are hardly explicit. That and a considerable amount of angst. Enjoy!

Griffin fisted her hands in the sheets to hold herself out of the memories and the startling coldness between her fingers caught her mind in the present. It made sense. She didn’t want it to make sense when all she wanted was him.

_Valtor’s tongue was lapping at the flood of desire coming from her and her heart and mind were in consensus for once as they released more of that for him and his worship. He was leaving warm fingerprints all over her body after the absence of touch she’d imposed on both of them. It was better than the sun rays kissing her fingers as she reached out to stroke a blossom in the small garden of her mother’s house and she was melting in his mouth when there was another orgasm waiting for her in the lair of his tongue. The cold inside her hadn’t stood a chance against his heated ministrations and for a few blissful moments she’d thrived on the lightness in her heart as she’d climbed higher in the pleasure clouding her thoughts._

Her bedroom was different now – far too orderly for the chaos in her mind and far too empty for her liking. There was room for all of her doubts to spin around like they were part of a musical instead of the tragedy it was for her.

She’d finally let her most sacred fantasy see the light of day and she was caught in the trap of the night, her thoughts spinning in a circle so vicious it mauled any sleep before it could reach the short distance from her brain to her eyelids. There was nothing to hold them closed instead and she was seeing nightmares on the darkness of her ceiling that hadn’t come to pass yet but from her frozen position looked inevitable. And the sheets imbued with her loneliness threatened to crush her under their weight.

She threw them aside and grabbed the phone to shine a light on the shadows she could chase away when not all of them were coming from inside her. It was still a good few hours before dawn even if she’d gotten home later than she usually did on a Sunday. They’d gotten carried away and she’d lingered despite that. She’d convinced herself it had been for Valtor’s sake but the lie shined through in her restlessness. And in her selfishness.

She’d already opened her contacts and her thumb was hovering over his number. The next accusatory hiss her mind piled on her shoulders would see his phone coming to life like a zombie and startling him out of his mind.

She had to deal with her own dead bodies but they were too heavy when they kept rotting even after all these years and the smell had almost made her gag on dinner as it had poisoned her thoughts and those had poisoned her food in turn. Valtor hadn’t seemed to notice which had made her throat tighten around the lump of past she couldn’t swallow. If she couldn’t handle her own that she knew so well sometimes she wished to pluck her own eyes out just to stop seeing it but it would still be stuck in her brain anyway, how was she supposed to handle his that he refused to share?

She backed away from his number but the thought of leaving the phone down on her nightstand had her clutching at it harder instead. It was too much like leaving her own heart out of her chest when it’d fallen through the hole her memories were carving in her ribcage with a vengeance after she’d just been pushing her breasts in his touch a few hours ago. It sent a chill trailing ice down her spine and she was freezing again.

Her text messages opened under her trembling fingers and the sentence she typed up was surprisingly clear of mistakes considering it was one itself.

_Are you sleeping?_

Hopefully, he was. He’d been exhausted enough to call it a day the moment he’d rested his body next to hers but he’d stayed awake for her, for her company and for her dinner. And now she wanted him awake for her nightmares as well so that he’d give her the peace of mind she couldn’t find in herself although he had work the next day–just like her–and his best bet was to be asleep by now unless he wanted to carry his lack of energy into the work week.

Her screen hadn’t even faded to black when his response arrived.

 _Tried that but it’s too_ hard _to escape the memories when they are_ sucking me in. _I’ve tried_ touching _my way out of them._

Her hand fell away from the phone and back to the cold of her sheets that felt just like she’d stuck her fingers in the gaping blackness in her chest that still harbored the words it had sucked in, refusing to let them die like everything else that fell in it did.

_“You’re so distant sometimes I feel like you’re content being admired like a star and don’t want any human coming out there to you in space.”_

The words were hitting her in the face again just like they’d been doing as they’d been bouncing off the bus window on her way home leaving her shrinking into her seat and hugging herself to keep away the possibility of them breaking the glass with their aggression and letting the darkness of the night swarm in to suffocate her. The lack of air had felt far more real than a memory was supposed to as it stared back at you from your own reflection and the one in the bus window had been nothing compared to the one she’d seen in Valtor when she’d gotten carried away in the power he’d given her.

_“Get on your knees.”_

How had she given an order she herself wouldn’t have followed? She had trouble kneeling for him half the time and he never asked her to, much less made her do it, yet she’d still pushed without even noticing. She’d said it like it was no big deal, like he was supposed to surrender all of himself to her on the spot just because she thought she was special. Maybe she truly was like a star – too distant to give you any real light and too unapproachable with the darkness around that would kill you. And even if you managed to get close, you would just get scorched in your attempt to touch when it didn’t have the heart it needed to protect you. A star only shined because it was what it was made to do and not because it cared about anyone or anything else.

Her phone startled her with a scream of a new message.

_Griffin?_

Her name stared at her from the screen along with the minutes she’d taken to respond and what those had done to him. The difference between the two messages he’d sent was a bottomless chasm that she couldn’t fall down since it was already full of his feelings for her, and those were like an ocean to soothe her burning wounds.

_I’m sorry. I got lost in thought._

Looking at the effect her name had on her, she was lucky she’d opted to stick to it. If she’d let him give her a title, she would have sunk too deep in her fantasy.

_I’m right there with you. ;)_

Valtor’s response had her reading over it again. She had to make sure she really got what he was saying, especially after she’d let herself cross the line already. But her eyes weren’t deceiving her. If anything, any lies came from her brain, and his first message confirmed that. The highlighted parts clearly showed what he was leaning towards and she’d fallen into a completely different specter of emotion as she’d drifted away from him on the ice block her past had strapped her to for her to freeze to death. She was lucky he’d caught her in time as she’d only needed so much to distance herself from him permanently in her belief that that would have been the best for him.

 _Well, have your efforts at clearing your head_ come _through for you yet?_

How bad was that? She was really taking after his pun usage and while she found him adorable every time he tried to impress her with his play on words, she was feeling the blush creeping up her neck at her own horrible attempt at cleverness. Or was that just the heat of anticipation and the images she used to fill up the empty space where his answer would show up?

_Twice, actually._

Her breath hitched and she had to slide a hand down her chest to make sure it was still moving after he’d thrown her out of her orbit of self-deprecation and back into the galaxy of their shared pleasure that had painted stars on the inside of her eyelids to keep the darkness away when she closed her eyes. She’d lost them for a moment but he was right there to remind her of the way they had flared as he’d panted in her ear and had glowed brighter after every kiss he’d pulled her into.

_I decided four were enough next to your five._

She had to bite down into her lip to keep from recreating the sound she’d made during her last orgasm when he’d been inside her again and the traces of her arousal in his mouth had been long gone from the sheer number of times their lips had latched on to each other.

_You don’t have to._

It had been hard enough watching him strain himself not to touch while his whole body had been screaming in its desire for contact. Incredibly hot–she still had no idea how her resolve hadn’t melted away to leave her draped over him and touching as much skin as her hands could reach–but still hard. She had no want to drag it out further. She’d only held back on him to give him more.

_I want to._

The muscles in her lower belly tightened again and it would be so easy to slide her hand into her underwear to give them both one more orgasm but she had to be responsible. It was her place to take care of him–now more officially than ever before–and she’d be damned if she failed in that. She could as well launch herself into space without a suit if she let that happen. He needed someone to be there for him just as much as she did, and she could be that someone. She knew it, no matter what her mind was hissing at her in the dead of night.

_Then you have no reason to be up now when you’ll have to be at work tomorrow._

The response came as fast as it could travel to keep her screen lit like it was her own personal sun she could hold in her grasp.

_Yes, Griffin._

Her name replaced his “good night” as if it was the only word he had left in his mind and freed hers of the demons clawing at it so that she could go back to sleep herself. She had work to do and she didn’t have a moment to spare with Valtor expecting her back in his apartment as soon as life would allow it if the obvious callback to their earlier activities said something. And they didn’t waste words when there were so many things they couldn’t put into them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't set after chapter 4 of the main story (though some of the events discussed happen after that) as it encompasses a big period of Griffin's life and her thoughts and feelings on her behavior during that time.
> 
> There are mentions of oral sex, kneeling and spanking but nothing really in detail.

Kneeling.

Such a simple action when one did it to tie their shoelaces.

Less so when one was about to propose marriage. 

Kneeling to go down on someone was supposed to fall somewhere closer to the easy side of the whole spectrum that came along with the movement. Yet, for her it had never really been.

Letting herself be vulnerable like that was enough to bring her down to her knees on its own when it expressed her willingness for contact even in a form she preferred to avoid.

She’d never been a big fan of giving oral sex, as focused on her own pleasure a lover as she was. Sure, getting an orgasm out of someone could be very gratifying and a great stroke to your ego but in the end, all it really meant was that they were horny and lustful. Possibly not even for her, as she’d learned. It was a distasteful thought, quite like the action of using her mouth for someone else’s pleasure instead of spitting out a sarcastic remark that was friendly joking at best and didn’t let anyone reach inside her and touch her heart.

Yes, she was selfish in that she didn’t want to let anyone have a piece of her until she was sure they would give her one of themselves, too.

She would love to say that Valtor had changed that. But the truth was that he’d been the one to give her a piece of himself first. He’d given her the admiration of his eyes that had become her favorite stars from that very first time she’d seen them shine at her in the darkness of the night and she’d given her kiss. Then he’d given her the affection of his heart that had become her favorite sound from that very first time she’d heard it in her name dripping from his lips along with the pleasure he’d gotten from the sex–from her–and she’d given her part as well.

She’d knelt for him and quite eagerly at that, at least by her standards. She’d taken him in her mouth and he’d filled her with softness instead of taking her pieces.

It hadn’t even touched any of her fears. He’d only caressed her with his absolute surrender to the pleasure she’d been giving him and there’d been no room left in her mind for doubts that it wasn’t all for her. He’d filled it all with the uncontained noises falling from his lips all the way down to where she was kneeling and his push to get even closer to her. The knot in her stomach had unraveled, yet she hadn’t fallen apart like she’d feared at the touch of his fingers as they’d reached gently into her hair and her soul.

He’d held on to being tangled in her and she’d found herself offering more of the space inside her for him to fill, more of her pieces for him to soak in his appreciation of her and even her selfishness when it looked less and less as such. To him, that was.

She was well aware where her willingness was coming from but she couldn’t care when it was so easy to kneel amidst his affection she was becoming addicted. She was taking more and more from the devotion he was offering so freely and getting down on her knees for him more and more frequently. It was the least she could do to show her gratefulness but that wasn’t her motivation. She only ever did what she wanted to and that was no different. Yet another sign of her disregard for anything but her own self.

She’d been so deep in her fixation she hadn’t noticed what was new at first. She’d been too busy practicing to take all of him in her throat and too full of past mishaps to see the change sneaking up on her. It had been only the sight of his jaw dropping to let the surprise flow that had finally hit her with the truth.

She’d given him a piece of herself when she’d learned to deep-throat him without him ever seeing it coming and he was keeping it safe even with all the breath rushing out of him. He was holding on to it, his hands gripping tightly at her shoulders as he was trying to keep from getting carried away in the flow of her eagerness. He wanted to stay close. He wanted what she wanted and she wanted what he wanted. A full cycle like she’d never been a part of before.

It had been so easy to sink into the thrill of it and all the way down to her knees where she could stay until she drowned in all the emotion flowing from both of them when his gaze was threaded in her soul to weave there all the beauty his eyes were reflecting as he looked at her. There hadn’t even been a tremor from her heart to hold her back from indulging in their trust in each other to give their pieces freely since it could never be lost. It could never be anything but special, no matter how many times they would repeat the mechanic motions of an experience that included their whole beings and she couldn’t think of anything more to want.

Then he’d knelt for her.

Not like those times he would remain on the floor while he left the whole bed for her to writhe amidst the caresses of his tongue when she’d been too scattered to grasp anything but the waves of pleasure washing over her long before she’d fallen apart in his mouth for him to put every part of her back in the right place.

Not even like that time he’d crashed through his mental blockage to reach the floor per her order.

He’d been waiting for her, for his Griffin, to show her what he was willing to do for her.

A simple gesture that had nothing easy to it.

Kneeling.

A surrender of power. A show of respect. A pledge of servitude.

He'd offered it all. He'd offered himself. And she'd taken everything even though she'd never touched him in his vulnerable position. It wasn't selfish to take his hand and guide him in the pleasure her own feelings could give him.

Her fingers were running through his hair calmly now that his head was rested in her lap. His body had relaxed without the anticipation tugging on it and the hardness of his erection poking at his mind but the red patches of skin on his knees would need a bit longer to fade away.

He didn't seem to mind, lost in the purr her touch elicited. He hadn't hesitated for a moment when she'd given her order – far more emotional than sexual in nature. There'd hardly been any interaction between them in the minutes he'd spent on the floor letting their souls communicate instead. She'd wanted his submission and that was what he'd gone for.

Kneeling.

Just another word for devotion.


End file.
